First Time  Erstes Mal
by Franzi1292
Summary: Nachdem Bella etwas gesehen hat, was sie nicht hätte sehen sollen, entscheidet sie mit Alices Hilfe, dass sie Edward verführen wird. Ist es wirklich schlimm, dass er neun Jahre älter und ihr gesetzlicher Vormund ist? Genehmigte Übersetzung, all Human


**First Time – Erstes Mal  
**

Inhalt: Nachdem Bella etwas gesehen hat, was sie nicht hätte sehen sollen, entscheidet sie mit Alices Hilfe, dass sie Edward verführen wird. Ist es wirklich schlimm, dass er neun Jahre älter und ihr gesetzlicher Vormund ist?

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören SM, die Story gehört **Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**. Sie ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.

Link zur Originalstory: .net/s/5947340/1/First_Time

**Übrigens gibt es zum One-Shot auch ne ganze Story, die ich ebenfalls übersetze: Parental Guardian - Elterlicher Vormund. Schaut doch mal rein!**

Viel Spaß!

Ich lag in meinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Die digitalen Zahlen 1:00 leuchteten mich an. Ich setzte mich auf. Edward würde jetzt vom Krankenhaus zurück sein und ich wusste, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, wenn ich mit ihm in seinem Bett schlafe. Ich kroch aus dem Bett und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Ich konnte das Licht unter der Tür hindurch scheinen sehen und klopfte leise. Keine Antwort. Ich öffnete sie langsam und steckte meinen Kopf hinein. Der Raum war leer. Ich schlüpfte hinein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Die Badezimmertür war leicht geöffnet und ich dachte, dass ich ein Grunzen von dort gehört hätte.

Ich bewegte mich leise durch den Raum und spähte in den dampfenden Raum. Ich keuchte leise bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot. Edward war in der Dusche, nackt, hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und seine Hand fest um seinen dicken, harten Schwanz gelegt. Seine Hüften stießen gleichzeitig mit dem Streicheln und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, ich wurde feucht bei dem Anblick. Sein Daumen rieb über die Spitze und verteilte die Lusttropfen. Das ist falsch, sagte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, Er ist wie dein Bruder. Ich schob die Stimme in den Hintergrund und beobachtete ihn weiter.

Seine Stöße wurden schneller und ich wusste, er war nahe dran. Sein Stoßen wurde unregelmäßig und plötzlich schoss eine weiße Flüssigkeit aus ihm hervor. ,,Fuck…Bella". Ich erstarrte, hatte er mich gesehen? Ich schaute ihn genauer an und sah, dass seine Augen immer noch geschlossen waren. Ich stieß einen lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und seine Augen flogen auf und starrten zurück in meine.

Die Luft war voll mit sexueller und unangenehmer Spannung. Ich stand eine Sekunde lang still und suchte nach etwas, was ich sagen konnte. ,,Ich…ich…konnte nicht schlafen…und…es…es tut mir leid." Ich drehte mich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer zurück in meins. Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und ging zurück ins Bett, zog mir die Decke über den Kopf.

Was hatte ich getan? Edward war mein gesetzlicher Vormund und fast zehn Jahre älter als ich. Als ich zehn war wurde ich von seinen Eltern, Carlisle und Esme Cullen, adoptiert. Esme hatte in jungem Alter, nachdem sie Edward bekommen hatte, herausgefunden, dass sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte und so haben sie sich entschieden, stattdessen ein Kind zu adoptieren. Ich kam aus einer Familie, die Missbrauch trieb, und bis zum heutigen Tage hatte ich Probleme damit, mich Leuten zu nähern.

Aber ich näherte mich ihnen und ich war glücklich. Edward war damals neunzehn und am Collage. Er besuchte uns immer in den Ferien und am Wochenende.  
Als ich dreizehn war, hatte Carlisle einen Schlaganfall und Esme verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Edward kam jedes Wochenende und nahm mich irgendwohin mit um Spaß zu haben. Er begann, zu all meinen Schultheaterstücken und Tanzaufführungen zu kommen wenn Esme nicht konnte und er war wie ein großer Bruder für mich. Er schrieb mir an meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag sogar ein Schlaflied.

In dem Jahr, als ich fünfzehn wurde, hatte Carlisle erneut einen Schlaganfall und auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus kamen Esme und er bei einem Autounfall mit einem betrunkenen Fahrer ums Leben. Ich kam zurück in ein Pflegeheim und konnte nirgendwo sonst hingehen. Einen Monat später kam Edward und nahm mich mit und wurde mein gesetzlicher Vormund. Es kam heraus, dass seine Eltern in ihrem Testament angegeben hatten, dass wenn sie sterben würden er für mich sorgen sollte. Er war vierundzwanzig und hatte gerade die medizinische Fakultät beendet.

Es war nicht einfach für ihn das Sorgerecht für mich zu erhalten, da er so jung war, aber er schaffte es.

Ich war glücklich. Wir zogen in das Haus seiner Eltern und Edward war immer nett zu mir und es machte ihm nichts aus, immer mit mir zusammen zu sein.

Bald bekamen wir eine einfache Routine. Er fuhr mich jeden Morgen auf seinem Weg zum Krankenhaus zur Schule und ich ging zu Fuß nach Hause – es war wirklich nicht so weit und ich mochte es, Zeit zum Nachdenken für mich selbst zu haben.

Ich machte meine Hausaufgaben in der Küche und machte Abendessen für uns beide. Er kam etwa um sechs Uhr nach Hause und wir aßen zusammen. Er fragte mich nach meinem Tag und ich fragte nach seinem. Es war leicht, es war einfach.

Das war, bis ich siebzehn wurde. Obwohl ich in ihn verliebt war, wusste ich, dass es dumm war und verdrängte es aus meinen Gedanken. Ich ging zu Dates, hatte feste Freunde, aber ich vermisste den gewissen Funken.

Meine Vernarrtheit in Edward wuchs. Ich begann, unreine Gedanken über Edward zu haben und mein erster Sextraum handelte von ihm. Hinterher fühlte ich Schuld und Sehnsucht. Ich wollte ihn so sehr und es war so falsch. Ich meine, das war der Kerl, der mich aufgeklärt hatte und der mich wieder zusammengeflickt hatte, wenn ich mich verletzt hatte und der mich mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn jede Nacht ins Bett gesteckt hatte. Manchmal schlich ich mich nachts sogar in sein Zimmer und krabbelte zu ihm ins Bett – ich litt unter der Angst, verlassen zu werden, also musste ich sicher gehen, dass er noch da war. Er war praktisch mein Vater!

Gott, ich wollte diesen Weg nicht einmal gehen.

Ich meine, würdest du feucht werden, wenn du deinen Vater beim Masturbieren unter der Dusche erwischen würdest. Die Antwort ist ein großes, schallendes Nein! Die meisten von euch erschaudern bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran und ich mache euch keine Vorwürfe.

Ich schloss meine Augen und rieb über meine Stirn, was konnte ich jetzt tun? Er wird mich morgen zur Schule bringen, da mein Transporter schon wieder kaputt ist und es wird so peinlich werden. Ich meine, wie zur Hölle kann man da ein Gespräch beginnen?

Ähm, hi, du weißt schon, letzte Nacht, vergiss, dass ich jemals dort war und dich beim MASTURBIEREN beobachtet habe.

Nein, das ist unmöglich.

Nachdem ich noch eine weitere Stunde nachgedacht hatte, konnte ich endlich schlafen.

Zu sagen, dass der nächste Morgen peinlich war, wäre eine riesengroße Untertreibung. Die Autofahrt verlief so ruhig, dass man einen Stift fallen gehört hätte. Zusammen damit, dass wir keinen Augenkontakt hatten, und als wir beide zum Radio griffen und unsere Hände sich berührten ein unheimlicher Funken durch mich fuhr, war es eindeutig zu sagen, dass es richtig unangenehm war. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals in meinem Leben so schnell und dankbar ein Auto verlassen habe.

Den Rest des Tages nutzte ich für den Versuch, letzte Nacht aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Ich saß in der Cafeteria, rieb meine Stirn und seufzte, als Alice sich neben mir nieder ließ. Sie war die Einzige, der ich je von meiner Schwärmerei für Edward erzählt hatte, weil sie in unseren Geschichtslehrer vernarrt war, also saßen wir im selben Boot.

,,Was ist los?" fragte sie und stieß mich an. Ich schaute mich schnell um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand nahe genug war, um uns zu hören, ,,Ich habe letzte Nacht Scheiße gebaut." Zischte ich schnell. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen, ,,erzähl und lass nichts aus."

Also erzählte ich ihr alles. Über die Tatsache, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte und was ich im Bad gesehen hatte bis wie peinlich dieser Morgen war. Sie hörte mit großen Augen zu. Als ich fertig war, versteckte ich mich hinter meinem Haar, zu verlegen um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. ,,Du glückliches Luder." Hauchte sie. Ich sah sie verwirrt an, ,,Hä?"

Sie schaute zurück zu mir, ,,Nun, dass soll keine Beleidigung sein, ich würde Handels Hallelujah singen, wenn ich du wäre." Ich starrte sie nur an. ,,Habe ich etwas verpasst?" fragte ich. Sie rollte mit ihren Augen, ,,Hallo, du hast ihn nicht nur nackt gesehen, es ist auch noch offensichtlich, dass er dich auf eine sexuelle Weise mag."

,,Ähm…..was meinst du?" Sie seufzte, ,,Hat er deinen Namen gesagt, als er kam, oder nicht?" Ich nickte langsam als ich verstand, ,,Was! Du meinst, dass er an mich dachte, als er…" Ich brach ab, zu erstaunt, um fortzufahren. Sie nickte und blickte wehmütig in die Ferne, ,,Ich wünschte, ich wüsste ob Jasper mich mag, oder nicht."

Ich schüttelte ihren Arm in dem Versuch, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, ,,Konzentrier dich, Alice. Was zur Hölle soll ich jetzt tun?" Sie grinste mich an, ,,Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Du verführst ihn. Das arme Schwein wird nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht."

OOooOOooOO

In der nächsten Woche planten wir. Laut Alice sollte unser Plan am Samstag ausgeführt werden, da dies mein achtzehnter Geburtstag war. Sie meinte, dass es alles so viel einfacher sein würde, wenn ich Volljährig wäre. Sie nahm mich sogar zum Shoppen mit nach Victoria's Secret.

Aber egal für wie narrensicher Alice ihren Plan hielt, ich war immer noch unentschlossen. Es half auch nicht, dass sich die Dinge zu Hause nicht im Mindesten verbesserten. Wenn überhaupt, wurde es schlimmer. Wir mieden den jeweils anderen und wenn wir zusammen im gleichen Raum waren, war es immer leise, da wir nicht wussten, was wir sagen sollten.

Als sich der Freitag näherte, war ich ein einziges Nervenbündel. Was, wenn Alice falsch lag und es nicht funktionierte? Ich wäre gedemütigt.

Meine Hände zitterten und ich erschrak vor meinem eigenen Schatten. ,,Beruhige dich, Bella." Murmelte Alice als sie eine Zeitung auf meinem Bett las. ,,Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn meine Zukunft in meinen Händen liegt?" Sie schaute mich über das Magazin hinweg an und hob ihre Augenbrauen. ,,Hör auf, so dramatisch zu sein. Um ein Uhr morgen früh wirst du, meine Liebe, keine Jungfrau mehr sein." Ich stieß meinen Atem aus, ,,Ich hoffe nur, du hast recht."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und las weiter, ,,Ich habe immer recht." Ich biss auf meine Lippe. ,,Muss ich es wirklich heute Nacht machen?" Sie seufzte, ,,Erstens, es wird eigentlich morgen früh sein, zweitens, ja, du musst. Du kannst jetzt nicht mehr zurück, nicht, nachdem du Geld dafür ausgegeben hast."

Ich seufzte, sie hatte recht. Ich hatte einen 'sexy' Pyjama nur für diesen Anlass gekauft. Er war aus blauer Seide mit weißer Spitze. Es war nur eine kurze Hose und ein Top, aber laut Alice war es perfekt. Ich biss auf meine Lippe. ,,Okay."

Sie nickte triumphierend, ,,Achja, ich bleibe heute zum Abendessen weil Mum in ihrem Buchklub ist und es bei uns nichts zu essen gibt."

Sie endete mit einem Schmollmund. Du weißt schon. Der - mein Hund ist gerade gestorben und du bist meine einzige Hoffnung zum Weiterleben – Schmollmund. Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. ,,Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir überhaupt die Mühe machst, zu fragen, du bleibst sowieso jeden Freitag zum Abendessen." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, ,,Das ist wahr."

,,Wo wir gerade beim Abendessen sind, ich sollte anfangen, es zu machen." Ich stand auf und Alice hüpfte nach mir auf, ,,Oh! Kann ich helfen?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ging die Treppe runter, ,,Alice, ich möchte eigentlich etwas Essbares zu essen haben."

,,Ich kann nix dafür, dass du es nicht magst, zu experimentieren." Rief sie mir hinterher. Ich ignorierte sie und ging in die Küche und war überrascht, Edward dort zu sehen. Ich errötete, ,,Oh, hey Edward, ich wollte gerade Abendessen machen. Was machst du so früh zurück?" Er lächelte, ,,Heute war nicht viel los und Emmet war früh da, also konnte ich früher gehen." Ich nickte und rang mit meinen Händen als sich eine unangenehme Spannung aufbaute. Gerade, als es richtig schlimm wurde, kam Alice hereingehüpft und umarmte Edward, ,,Hey Eddie, lange nicht gesehen."

Er lachte bei Alice Ausgelassenheit. Zum Glück war er es gewohnt, ,,Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen. Ich habe Pizza bestellt, also musst du nicht kochen." Er schaute über Alice hinweg zu mir. Dies war das erste Mal, seitdem der ,,Unfall" passiert ist, dass wir uns gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Ich wurde eine dunklere Schattierung roter, ,,Ähm…sicher, das ist mir egal." Er nickte, ,,Gut." Seine Augen hatten meine nicht verlassen und ich konnte fühlen, wie sich die Elektrizität zwischen uns verdoppelte.

Alice räusperte sich, ,,Es wird doch Peperoni geben, oder?" Edward kicherte und schaute auf sie hinab, ,,Als ob ich irgendetwas anderes bestellen würde wenn du hier bist." Sie strahlte und packte mich am Handgelenk, ,,Komm schon Bella, wir suchen uns eine Film aus, den wir gucken können."

Sie zog mich ins Wohnzimmer und ging zur Wand, die voller DVDs war. Ich folgte ihr pflichtgemäß, ich wusste, dass sie etwas zu sagen hatte. ,,Ohhhh, ihr zwei könntet mit den Blicken, die ihr euch zuwerft, ein Feuer anzünden." Murmelte sie als sie den Schrank nach Moulin Rouge (das ist ein Musical-Filmdrama) absuchte. Es war ihr Lieblingsfilm und ich bin sicher, dass sie alle Songs auswendig konnte. Sie zog ihn heraus und steckte ihn in den DVD Player.

,,Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du so besorgt bist." Ich schnaubte nur und setzte mich in den Sessel neben Alice. Sie schaltete den TV ein, ,,Edward." Schrie sie, ,,Der Film fängt an." Er streckte seinen Kopf herein, ,,Bitte sagt nicht, dass ihr schon wieder das Musical guckt." Er stöhnte. Ich kicherte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Alice schmollte, ,,Ja, dass tun wir und du wirst mit uns gucken." Er seufzte und kam mit einem Bier in der einen und zwei Colaflaschen in der anderen Hand herein.

Er warf sie uns zu und Alice fing ihre, aber meine traf mich an der Nase. ,,Scheiße." Sagte ich und rieb meine Nase. Alice sprang auf, ,,Ich werde Papiertücher holen, falls es blutet." Sie rannte raus und wenn meine Nase nicht so sehr wehtun würde, wäre ich misstrauisch. Edward kam zu mir und neigte meinen Kopf und nahm meine Hände von meiner Nase. Er betrachtete sie, ,,Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, als dir etwas zuzuwerfen." Murmelte er. Er lehnte sich näher heran und es war, als ob sich plötzlich etwas verändert hätte.

Sein Atem strich über mein Gesicht und seine Augen huschten zu meinen Lippen, bevor er über seine eigenen leckte. Mein Atem wurde flach und wenn er sich nur ein kleines Bisschen nach vorne lehnen würde, würden wir uns küssen. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und er sprang auf, ,,Ich sollte besser hingehen." Murmelte er und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Ich seufzte, na das klappt ja super. Alice kam mit Papiertüchern zurück, ,,Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie. Ich sah sie an, ,,Es geht mir gut Alice." Sie nickte und ließ sich neben mich fallen.

Der Rest des Abends verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Alice verließ uns gegen halb zehn, nachdem sie mir genaue Anweisungen gegeben hatte, wie ich Edward verführen sollte und ich versprochen hatte, dass ich sie am morgen anrufen würde. Das führt mich zu jetzt. Ich liege in meinem Bett, trage meinen 'sexy' Pyjama und warte darauf, dass es Mitternacht ist.

Und verdammt, es ist, als ob die Zeit extra langsam vergeht, wenn sie schnell vergehen soll.

Aber endlich, endlich schlug die alte Uhr auf dem Flur Mitternacht. Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Nachdem ich sicher gegangen war, dass mein Haar gut aussah, schlich ich in Edwards Zimmer. Das Licht war aus und ich nahm an, dass er schlafen würde. Ich schlich zu ihm rüber und setzte mich aufs Bett. ,,Edward." Flüsterte ich und rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Er grunzte und drehte sich herüber. ..Hmmm….was ist denn?"

Automatisch errötete ich, als die Decke herunter glitt und seine nackte Brust enthüllte. Ich schaute wieder zurück in sein Gesicht, ,,Ich kann nicht schlafen, kann ich bei dir bleiben?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und wartete auf seine Antwort. Er rutschte zur Seite und schlug die Decke zurück, ,,Hüpf rein." Ich lächelte und kletterte rein, kuschelte mich an ihn. Er seufzte und schlang einen Arm um mich. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und langsam rutschte mein Fuß an seinem Bein hoch und runter, ging höher und höher während ich gleichzeitig mit meiner Hand Kreise auf seiner Brust malte.

Er erstarrte, ,,Bella, was tust du da?" Er schaute mich an und ich sammelte jedes bisschen Mut, das ich hatte und setzte mich auf und setzte mich rittlings auf seine Hüften. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung als ich meinen Mund gegen seinen presste. Er stöhnte und machte bereitwillig mit. Ich schlang meine Hände in sein Haar und packte fest zu. Er küsste mich für einige Minuten bevor er seine Zunge gegen meine Lippen drückte und nach Einlass verlangte, was ich bereitwillig zuließ.

Ich konnte die sexuelle Spannung, die sich zwischen uns aufgebaut hatte endlich explodieren fühlen, als ich mich gegen seinen bedeckten Schwanz drückte da ich ihn fühlen wollte. Er keuchte und nahm seine Arme hoch und massierte meine Brüste.

Er zog sich zurück, ,,Wir sollten aufhören, Bella. Das ist falsch." Ich ignorierte ihn und begann, seinen Nacken zu küssen, ,,Warum? Ich bin jetzt achtzehn, Edward." Er stöhnte, ,,Wir können nicht Bella, ich bin dein Vormund." Ich küsste mich seine Brust hinab, als ich antwortete. ,,Willst du mich?" fragte ich und setzte mich auf, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er sah unentschieden aus, ,,Ich…ähm…nein?"

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und führte meine Lippen zu seinem Bauchnabel, wo ich stoppte und meine Zunge darin versenkte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wo meine Zuversicht herkam, aber ich begann es zu mögen. ,,Wirklich? Nun, dein Körper weiß da anscheinend nichts von." Flüsterte ich rau und begann, seine Schlafhose herunter zu ziehen. Er packte mein Handgelenk, ,,Bella, nein." Sein Gesicht war ernst und in jedem anderen Fall hätte ich nachgegeben, aber diesmal… ich konnte einfach nicht.

Nicht, wo ich so hart dafür gearbeitet hatte, so weit zu kommen. Ich benutzte die Hand, die er nicht festhielt und zog seine Schlafhose mit einem Ruck herunter, befreite seinen Schwanz. Ich schaute ihn hypnotisiert an. Er sah so viel größer aus, wenn er direkt vor mir war.

Sein Griff um mein Handgelenk lockerte sich. Ich schaute unverwandt zu ihm hinauf. ,,Sag mir, Edward, was hast du dir vorgestellt, was ich mache, als du masturbiert hast?" Er errötete, aber er ließ mein Handgelenk los. ,,Du hattest deinen Mund auf mir." Flüsterte er. ,,Ich hob meine Augenbrauen, ,,Etwa so?" sagte ich und senkte meinen Kopf und leckte über die Spitze. Seine Hüften bogen sich nach oben, ,,Ja." Sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ,,und ich habe deinen Mund gefickt."

Er stöhnte, Gott, er sprach so dreckig mit mir. Ich nahm die Spitze seines Schwanzes in meinen Mund und saugte hart, genau wie Alice es mir erklärt hatte. Dann nahm ich ihn so weit ich konnte in meinen Mund und legte meine Hand um den unteren Teil seines Schwanzes. ,,Fuck." Murmelte er, als ich begann mich auf und ab zu bewegen. Es war so seltsam, wie er gleichzeitig so weich und doch so hart war. Meine Zähne kratzten ihn versehentlich und ich hatte Angst, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte, aber seine Reaktion zeigte mir, dass es ihm gefiel.

Er griff auf beiden Seiten in die Decke, während seine Hüften vom Stillhalten zitterten. Ich kratzte mit meinen Zähnen wieder seine Länge hoch und er antwortete mir grunzend und mit den Zähnen knirschend. ,,Bella… fuck… du musst aufhören, ich brauche nicht mehr lange."

Ich sah nur zu ihm hinauf und machte weiter. Auf keinen Fall würde ich aufhören bevor er gekommen war. Ich hatte zu lange darauf gewartet um es jetzt nicht geschehen zu lassen. Seine Hüften bogen sich und er stöhnte. ,,Bella… ich werde… fuck!"

Er bog seinen Rücken als er sich in meinem Mund versteifte bevor er hart kam und seinen Saft genau in meine Kehle schoss. Es geschah so plötzlich, dass ich alles runter schluckte, ohne zu denken, weil zu Hölle, was sonst hätte ich damit tun können. Ich schluckte zu Ende und war dankbar, dass ich es geschafft hatte, nicht auf ihn zu spucken und etwas peinlichen zu machen.

Ich kroch seinen Körper hinauf und wartete darauf, dass er wieder zu Atem kam, fragte mich, ob er es genossen hat. Seine Augen flatterten auf, ,,Ähm…wow Bella." Ich lächelte. Er mochte es. Er zog meinen Kopf runter und küsste mich sanft, ,,Das war erstaunlich." Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Wir küssten uns einige Minuten und genossen nur das Gefühl unserer Lippen aufeinander.

Seine Hände schoben mein Top zurück und begannen, meine Brüste zu massieren. Ich wimmerte und drehte mich auf ihn. Ich war so feucht und brauchte wirklich Erlösung. Er drückte meine Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern und entlockte mir ein kleines Keuchen. Er setzte sich auf und trennte seine Lippen lange genug von meinen, um mein Top über meinen Kopf zu ziehen. Er starrte auf meine Brüste hinab und ich wurde rot und versteckte sie.

,,Bitte schau sie nicht an, ich mag sie nicht." Flüsterte ich, da ich mich aufgrund ihrer eher kleinen Größe plötzlich unangenehm fühlte.

Er sah mich an, ,,Bella, ich will dich nie wieder sagen hören, dass du irgendeinen Teil deines Körpers nicht magst. Du bist perfekt." Ich wurde rot von seinem Kompliment und ließ meine Arme zur Seite fallen. Er beugte seinen Kopf hinab und nahm einen meiner Nippel in seinen Mund, saugte und leckte ihn. Ich keuchte in sein Haar und zog ihn noch dichter an mich. Ich war mit einem Jungen nie weiter gegangen als bis zur zweiten Basis, und seinen Mund auf meiner Brust zu fühlen war wie der Himmel.

Er wechselte die Seiten und begann meinen vernachlässigten Nippel mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit zu bearbeiten. Ich keuchte und rollte meine Hüfte gegen seine, brauchte dringend Erleichterung. Er rollte uns herum, sodass er oben lag und zog meine Hose und Unterhose runter.

Er spreizte meine Beine und stöhnte, ,,Du hast gewachst?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und nickte. Es war Teil von Alices großartigem Plan. Wegen ihr wurde ich von Kopf bis Zehen gewachst. Er senkte seinen Kopf zwischen meine Beine und leckte meine Muschi in einer Aufwärtsbewegung. Mein Rücken wölbte sich, ,,Heilige Scheiße."

Er kicherte bei meiner Reaktion und begann mich ernsthaft zu lecken und zu saugen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich begann, aber meine Hüfte begann sich seinem Gesicht entgegen zu stoßen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf zurück fallen und meine Augen schlossen sich und ich genoss nur das Gefühl von ihm zwischen meinen Beinen, es war als ob mein ganzer Körper brannte und es wurde heißer und heißer. Der Knoten in meinem Bauch zog sich zusammen und mein Atem war nur noch ein Keuchen. Er bewegte eine seiner Hände und stieß einen Finger in meine Öffnung.

Meine Augen flogen auf und ich fühlte, wie der Knoten, der dicht zusammengezogen war, platzte. Ich krümmte meinen Rücken und schrie, während er damit fortfuhr, die Säfte, die aus mir heraus flossen, aufzulecken. Als ich von meinem Höhenflug herunter gekommen war, öffnete ich langsam meine Augen und fühlte mich entspannt und ruhig, weil verdammte Scheiße, ich hatte noch die zuvor in meinem Leben so einen guten Orgasmus gehabt.

Er kletterte meinen Körper hoch. ,,Bella?" Ich schaute träge zu ihm hinauf. ,,Ja?" Er hatte einen bestimmten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als ob er etwas berechnen würde, ,,Bist du Jungfrau?" Ich biss auf meine Lippe, ,,Ja." Ich hatte nie berücksichtigt, dass meine Jungfräulichkeit ein Problem sein könnte. Ich meine, er war Arzt.

Er seufzte. ,,Bella, wir sollten das nicht tun, es ist falsch." Ich schnaufte, er musste scherzen. Ich nahm seinen Kopf und küsste ihn hart, bevor ich ihn zurück schob, ,,Edward, wenn das falsch ist, will ich nicht richtig sein."

Er seufzte wieder, ,,Ich will nur nicht, dass du das am morgen bereust."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen, ,,Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, ich war diejenige, die dich verführt hat."

,,Ich weiß, aber…" Ich legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund, ,,Hör auf, so viel zu denken."

Er nickte und lehnte sich runter und küsste mich tief. Er positionierte sich zwischen meinen Beinen und ich war sehr erleichtert, dass Edward mir die Pille verschrieben hatte, als ich sechzehn wurde. Kondome hätten die Stimmung total ruiniert.

Ich nickte und versuchte, mich zu entspannen. Ich öffnete meine Beine weiter, sodass er besser zwischen meine Beine passte und er schob sich nach vorne, während er die ganze Zeit Augenkontakt mit mir hielt.

,,Es wird nur eine Sekunde lang weh tun, Liebling, halt mich nur auf und ich werde aufhören, wann immer du es möchtest. Okay?"

Ich nickte leicht und schlang meine Arme um seine Brust. Er lehne sich runter und biss in meinen Nacken, erregte mich, bis ich keuchte, lenkte mich völlig ab. Er stieß schnell in mich, brach mein Jungfernhäutchen. ,,Ahhhhhh…" schrie ich, als er meine Grenze durchbrach, aber ich war auch erleichtert, dass er es schnell getan hatte, besser als sich langsam hinein zu schieben. Er hörte auf, sich zu bewegen und begann meinen Nacken zu küssen und rutschte mit seiner Hand mein Bein hoch und runter, versuchte mich abzulenken. Mein Atem ging hart und schwer und meine Augen schlossen sich, als ich versuchte, den Schmerz zu vergessen.

,,Es tut mir leid, Liebling," murmelte er in mein Ohr.

Ich fühlte eine Träne, die ich unterdrückt hatte, meine Wange hinunterfallen, aber ich fühle das schreckliche Brennen leicht verblassen. Ich stieß einen dicken Atemzug aus und öffnete meine Augen.

,,Es ist okay, ich… du kannst…" stotterte ich. Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute konzentriert in mein Gesicht, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich okay war. Es tat weh, ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass es das nicht tat, aber jetzt fühlte es sich auch gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Und ich fühlte, wie der Schmerz weiter langsam abnahm, er wurde durch Vergnügen ersetzt.

,,Bist du sicher, Liebling?"

Ich nickte und stieß meine Hüften versuchsweise nach oben was seine Augen vor Vergnügen im Kopf zurückrollen ließ. Er bog seinen Kopf runter und eroberte meinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er begann, in mich zu stoßen. Es dauerte etwas, bis wir einen Rhythmus fanden, der für uns beide passte, aber dann fühlte es sich so gut an.

,,Gott Bella, du bist so eng." Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Er begann schneller zu werden und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich stöhnte und wimmerte. Mein Atem kam in Stößen und ich schwitzte so sehr, dass mein Haar an meiner Stirn klebte.

,,Oh…Edward." Stöhnte ich, schlang meine Beine um seine Taille. Gott, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sex sich so gut anfühlt, hätte ich ihn schon vor Jahren verführt. Er stöhnte als er tiefer in mich stieß. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich der Knoten in meinem Bauch zusammenzog. ,,Oh Gott Edward…Ich bin so nahe." Wimmerte ich, brauchte nur etwas mehr, um mich über die Klippe zu bringen.

Er bewegte seine Hand meinen Bauch entlang nach unten und begann, meine Klitoris zu reiben. Der Knoten in mir war kurz vorm zerreißen als er fortfuhr, in mich zu stoßen und ich konnte fühlen, wie ich begann, mich um ihn herum zusammen zu ziehen. ,,Das ist es Bella…Komm für mich."

Das Stoßen zusammen mit seinen Worten war alles, was ich brauchte, um über die Klippe zu springen.

Ich krümmte meinen Rücken und schrie seinen Namen. ,,Fuck! Das ist es Liebes...Fuck Bella… Ich liebe dich."

Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich schweben als ich von meinem Orgasmus herunter kam und ich schloss meine Augen, sodass das Gefühl länger anhielt. Ich fühlte ihn über mir kommen, er erschauerte als er kam. Ich dachte über die Wörter nach, die er gesagt hatte als er kam. Hat er wirklich gerade gesagt, dass er mich liebte? Ich hob seinen Kopf an und er schaute auf mich herab, ,,Bist du okay?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Ich konnte seine Arme zittern sehen, da er sein Gewicht so lange oben hielt.

Ich zog ihn herunter, sodass sein Gewicht auf mir lag und küsste ihn liebevoll und sanft, ,,Mir geht's besser als gut."

Er rollte sich herum und nahm mich mit, sodass ich auf ihm war, anstatt anders herum.

,,Hast du das wirklich gemeint, als du gesagt hast, du liebst mich?" fragte ich leise, konnte die Hoffnung in meiner Stimme hören. Er schob meinen verschwitzten Körper zur Seite und küsste meine Nase, ,,Was kann ich nicht lieben? Du bist schön und klug und dein Kochen konkurriert mit dem von Martha Stewart."

Ich errötete, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in seinem Nacken, ,,Ich liebe dich auch." Ich gähnte und schmiegte mich weiter an ihn, während er mein Haar streichelte.

,,Glaube nicht, dass alles vorbei ist, Fräulein. Wir werden am morgen ein langes Gespräch führen."

Ich lächelte gegen seine Brust. Als ob mich das davon abhalten könnte, dies noch einmal zu tun.

oOo

Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch auch so gut gefallen, wie mir *grins* und ihr seid mit der Übersetzung zufrieden.  
Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews und Tipps, was ich verbessern sollte, freuen, und ich bin mir sicher, auch die Autorin Welcome2MyWorldxoxo freut sich über jedes Feedback.

Lg


End file.
